Sang It Along
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and sixty-five:  dare songs pt 2  The tables have been turned in the dare song assignment, and it's Finn's turn.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

_**DARE SONGS, PT 2** - So a little while back (and by that I mean like 200 days, wow ;)) I had the dare songs set, where the club was paired off, with one person daring a song on to the other. If you'll recall at the end of the last one, the tables were turned, and now well... it's finally time for those :D I won't spread 'em out over cycles though, I'll get them all done this week! So here we go..._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! The site is not letting me upload my document (and as I've discovered the problem is happening to others as well. I have no idea if this will even work, so I'm crossing my fingers!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Sang It Along"<br>Mike - Finn  
><strong><strong>DARES PT 1: Sing it out (Quinn - Puck), Sing it loud (Tina - Mercedes), Sing it proud (Artie - Brittany),<br>**********Sing it still (Santana - Rachel), Sing it along (Finn - Mike), Sing it clear (Matt - Kurt)  
><strong>******DARES PT 2: Sang it out (Puck - Quinn), Sang it loud (Mer - Tina), Sang it proud (Britt - Artie)  
>Sang it still (Rachel - Santana) <strong>**

_['Wake me up before you go-go' - Wham!]_

When Schuester said they were switching sides, Finn sat up. He'd seen it like he'd gotten off easy, and maybe that was his mistake. Now it would be him, going up there to present the song which would be put on to him. He tried to play it cool for the rest of the period, but really he couldn't stop himself thinking about it. So when they were dismissed for the afternoon, he'd turned and moved to meet with Mike, who was picking up his bag.

"Hey," Finn greeted him.

"Hey, so are we keeping the whole 'anything goes' rule again?" Mike asked before he could go on, and Finn didn't think it right to change things for his benefit, so somehow he just went and nodded. "Alright, well I'll start looking and let you know," Mike told him, and that was that… Now it was like he had sweat running down his back. His fate was no longer his; everything was on Mike.

Mike hadn't thought it would be too hard, really, but then as he started considering it, he had to admit it was harder than he anticipated. He wanted to pick the right song, but there were factors. He didn't want to make Finn sing anything that would require him to dance or move around too much, no more than the essentials, knowing it was a difficult, problem area for him. But then at the same time he did want Finn, and the others, to have fun when he was up there. Going for the 'unexpected' angle sounded about right, so with all this in mind it made the whole search somewhat easier; at least he had some kind of direction.

Even then it took him a couple of days to decide. In that time he could tell Finn just wanted to know what it was he would be singing, but Mike had nothing to tell him yet, so he had to endure it some more. And Mike just tried to move things along as best he could, but he still just wanted to get it right. How hard was it to find a song? Well, he supposed he had his answer now.

Then one afternoon he'd decided… something from the 80's, that'd be good. His mother loved it so much, like her secret, but of course he got to know about it, and so he shared in that love too, also like his secret. So what could he pick for Finn that would get the club going, enough to bypass the possible 'embarrassing' aspect? It would have to be well known, no doubt… The idea flashed through his mind, and for a beat he smirked, but then he thought… Maybe? As much as he knew it, he'd need to listen through it again, to make sure that it would be alright for him…

Finn was putting what his mother called 'his natural born talent' to good use and changing a light bulb, seeing as he was much taller than her. He had his arm out when his phone let off the message tone and he almost dropped the bulb. Once he had it secured, he screwed it in, flipped the switch, and then moved off to read it. The message was from Mike, so now he knew he'd get his song… Mike had said he would only text once he had his song, knowing any other message would only get his hopes up.

The message appeared, and his eyes grew wide… Was he serious? He took a breath, but then he figured… No, this could be okay, they'd all just have a good time, and that was what mattered… it would have to. He just hoped they didn't expect him to dance… Oh, but what if they expected him to?

"Finn, you alright?" his mother came up to him, seeing how very still and upright he stood.

"I gotta go, Glee Club," he stammered and headed to his room.

He searched out the song, played it. He watched the video and there was the sweat on his back again… Really, did he have to dance? He startled when he felt his mother standing at his shoulder. "Is that what you're singing?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah," he confirmed. "It's our assignment, we have to dare each other with a song."

"And that's what you got?" she asked, and he nodded. "Do you have to dance?" she went on and he looked back at her; even she knew that was not his talent by far, though like any mother she would do her best to not crush his spirits in the process. "Want me to show you?"

"Can you?" Finn asked and she smiled, offering her hand.

"Come on."

Finn spent a good hour with his mother, practicing his song and dance. It wasn't the hardest thing, but with him even the simplest things did need some work. By the end of it he was at least a bit more confident. She would continue seeing him practice up until the day of the performances.

Even as the others were going on, he was playing it like everything was fine but he was reviewing it all in his mind. He had this idea in his head like he would forget everything he'd done with his mother and after; he'd show up there and trip about like he always did. To make matters worse, he had to go after Santana, who pretty much brought the house down… how was he going to get it back up for him? He was called up, and they must have known how nervous he was, because they started clapping even before he started, cheering him on. Well there was no turning back now. So he got in position and the music started. He could hear a few gasps, a few bursts of laughter… It didn't freak him out, not as much as he had feared. So maybe he wouldn't be as steady as he'd been in some of his practice, but he would already be improved on what he'd started with. So off he went.

_[GUYS] "Jitterbug / Jitterbug / Jitterbug / Jitterbug"_

_[F] "You put the boom-boom into my heart, / You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts. / Jitterbug into my brain," / [GIRLS] "Yeah yeah yeah" / [F] "Goes a-bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same._

_But something's bugging me, / Something ain't right; / My best friend told me / What you did last night._

_Left me sleeping / In my bed. / I was dreaming / But I should've been with you instead._

_Wake me up before you go-go, / Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. / Wake me up before you go-go, / I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. / Wake me up before you go-go, / 'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo. / Wake me up before you go-go, / Take me dancing tonight… / I wanna hit that high... / Yeah, yeah._

_You get the gray skies outta my way, / You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day. / Turned a bright spark into a flash, / My beats-per-minute never been the same._

_'Cause you're my lady, / I'm your fool. / It makes me crazy / When you act so cruel._

_Come on baby, / Let's not fight. / We'll go dancing, / And everything will be alright._

_Wake me up before you go-go, / Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. / Wake me up before you go-go, / I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. / Wake me up before you go-go, / 'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo. / Wake me up before you go-go-ah, / Take me dancing tonight… / I wanna hit that high... / Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_[GUYS] "Jitterbug / Jitterbug"_

_[F] "Cuddle up baby, / Move in tight. / We'll go dancing tomorrow night._

_It's cold out there / But it's warm in bed. / They can dance, / We'll stay home instead."_

_[GUYS] "Jitterbug"_

_[F] "Wake me up before you go-go, / Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. / Wake me up before you go-go, / I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. / Wake me up before you go-go, / 'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo. / Wake me up before you go-go-ah, / Take me dancing tonight…"_

When he was done, they were back to cheering, more than before he started. As he went back to sit, he felt good, and as Matt was being called out for 'the last performance,' he could see the others start to shift… they had a surprise, after all.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******** **


End file.
